The Mask
by bucktooth22
Summary: The progression of Iruka and Kakashi's relationship. From flirtationship to boyfriends to committed with their "adopted son" Naruto. When Iruka realizes that he's never seen Kakashi without his mask. Slash Iruka x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Iruka was tied up. His lesson on tying up those who have been captured went a little too far when the kids tied up Iruka, took his weapons, locked him in a room blindfolded, and helpless. He tried the simple Jitsu to untie himself. When that didn't work he began regretting the situation.

After a few hours, Kakashi opened the door, looking curiously at Iruka who blushed. "Kashi." Iruka said smiling at his close friend and flirtationship.

"I quite like you like this Ruka." Kakashi smiled deviously.

"Help me down?" Iruka asked looking up at his bound hands that were hooked to a chain dangling from the roof of the small room.

"Why do that when we can have so much more fun like this?" Kakashi purred as he slipped a hand under Iruka's shirt.

"Not here! Not now!" Iruka moaned blushing furiously.

"I locked the door." Kakashi said casually.

"Not at school." Hissed Iruka.

"You say no but you put up no resistance." Kakashi said as he pushed Iruka's shirt up.

"My hands are tied." Iruka said feebly as he rutted against Kakashi's body.

"I noticed." Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka's pants down slowly. Iruka bit Kakashi's ear before licking it. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hair and yanked on it until the tie holding it up came loose, letting it fall around the teacher ninja's shoulders.

"Kakashi." Iruka mumbled as he pressed against the copy ninja.

"Yes Iruka?" Kakashi asked as he took a firm hold of Iruka's hardening member causing the tan ninja to gasp.

"Untie me." Iruka said desperately trying to unhook his hands so he could touch the silver hair and porcelain skin of the other ninja.

"And stop all the fun?" Kakashi made a soft tut tut shaking his head. "I'm not letting you escape so easily."

"I need to feel you." Iruka moaned desperately as Kakashi began pumping him.

"Need is such a strong word Iruka." Kakashi purred. Iruka threw his head back, biting his lip painfully to keep quiet. Whimpers escaped his lips as Kakashi pleasured him. His breath quickened and he stifled a shout as he came in Kakashi's hands. "Wasn't that fun?" Kakashi asked as he put his fingers up to watch Iruka lick the cum off his fingers.

"Please let me down." Iruka whimpered looking weak.

"Scamper off back to your students." Kakashi purred as he unhooked and untied Iruka who returned his pants quickly. When he was finished Kakashi had disappeared in silence and the door was left unlocked.

Iruka tried to teach class like normal but his hands shook every time his thoughts wandered back to Kakashi and their first intimate moment ever. His lunch period had been spent locked in a room so he blamed it on hunger, shaming his students. He had them go outside, each to work on different Jitsu and, while following them out he was grabbed by a hand covering his mouth. A light cloth covered kiss was placed to his cheek by a certain silver haired copy ninja before said ninja disappeared just as silently. Iruka blushed as he stepped outside, hoping none of his students had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Iruka was walking home thinking about the day's events, most of his thoughts revolved around the events involving Kakashi. And of course, because Iruka needed more stress, the ninja was walking in the opposite direction holding a pink parasol over his shoulder. "Kakashi." Iruka smiled and waved the other over.

"I would have walked you home but I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said twirling his parasol.

"Why do you have a parasol?" Iruka asked looking at the flowery pink pattern that gave Kakashi a flattering background.

"For this." Kakashi said as he grabbed Iruka by the front of his shirt and yanked him close. He kissed Iruka hidden under the pink parasol standing in the middle of the street. When Kakashi let go Iruka blushed, not knowing what to say. "Goodnight Ruka darling." Kakashi purred as he stepped around Iruka and resumed walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Really, Kakashi was going to be the death of Iruka. After the whole 'tied up hand job' thing, Kakashi had begun appearing places to drop an unseen kisses on his tan little ninja. Iruka had gotten home without an incident all day only to find Kakashi sitting in his house casually eating ramen with Naruto. "W-what?" Iruka asked looking between the two.

"Naruto said he likes eating ramen with you." Kakashi said casually.

"Yes." Iruka said sitting at the table with the other two. Kakashi served him a bowl. Naruto looked between them curiously before he began talking. His chatter did not end until all of the ramen was gone. He walked home, leaving his two teachers alone. Iruka began washing dishes, trying to ignore Kakashi who was sitting back watching him with the look of a predator stalking his prey. When he was finished he turned around only to find Kakashi looking down at him with his one exposed eye.

"Do you want to make our relationship public?" Kakashi asked, his eye looking menacing for some reason.

"That was sudden." Iruka mumbled.

"I understand. It's hotter keeping it quiet." Kakashi nodded.

"No! I mean...yes. We can make it public." Iruka said as he reached up to touch Kakashi's arm. "Can I please you this time?" Iruka asked as he leaned closer to Kakashi.

"I suppose." Kakashi shrugged. Iruka began to pull Kakashi's mask away before Kakashi grabbed his hands, pulling them away. "I should be getting home. My dogs will be hungry." Kakashi said casually slipping away from Iruka.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Iruka didn't see Kakashi for a few days, and when he began to worry he went to Kakashi's house. Greeted by endless barking, Iruka was disappointed not to find Kakashi at his house. He picked up one of the small dogs and carried it around the large home wondering where his boyfriend may be. After a few hours of traversing the grounds with the pack of dogs, Iruka was going to leave. He was quite frustrated at not finding the other but his confusion only increased when the dogs began bustling him off on some random direction. Through bushes and trees that smacked him in the face, they went until at last, they emerged at an open field where a picnic had been laid out. It was not secluded and appeared to be a public display of some kind that the dogs wanted Iruka to be a part of. One or two people walked by as Iruka sat on the blanket, wondering what he should do. The dogs barred his exit and, as ninja dogs that meant Iruka would not be getting away any time soon. After another hour he was getting impatient. A little while longer and Kakashi strolled over. "Your dogs kidnapped me." Iruka said looking up at Kakashi hoping he didn't see this as some kind of secret rendezvous with a mistress Iruka was keeping.

"Yes, I assume they kept you company." Kakashi said smiling as he gave the closest one a loving pat.

"Yes. I was just wondering...what is all this?" Iruka asked sounding mildly accusatory.

"Our first official date." Kakashi said smiling as he sat and began serving the food from the basket. Iruka and the dogs each got heaping plates before Kakashi served himself. The couple ate quietly, Kakashi talking occasionally and Iruka blushing furiously at the whole mess. He would have to explain to Kakashi what a romantic date was, being on time for it was an important key.

"I admit, I was a little worried." Confessed Iruka finally. Kakashi looked up confused. "I hadn't seen you for a few days after we decided to be public." Iruka said looking hard at Kakashi who was silent. "What happened?" When he received no response he stood. Kakashi, thinking his boyfriend was leaving without so much as a goodbye, was on his feet quickly. He grabbed Iruka and pulled him into a hug. Resting his chin on top of the tan ninja's head, Kakashi held on tight.

"I was on a mission. Did I worry you Ruka darling?" Kakashi purred.

"You could have told me. That's all." Iruka huffed struggling trying to get out of Kakashi's hug.

"We're done. Come clean up." Kakashi said loudly when they'd finished. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto appeared, clearly responding to Kakashi's call. Naruto was grinning ear to ear like an idiot at the two of them, not helping the other two clean up the remnants of their picnic.

"We can still go out for Ramen for dinner if you want." Iruka's smiled at the blond who cheered.

"But you don't get any if you don't help clean up." Kakashi said. That got Naruto eager to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Grading papers, Iruka was not expecting his boyfriend to appear, shirtless, kiss him, and then disappear once more. Sure he was in Kakashi's house so seeing the other was to be expected, but did he really have to sneak up on him? Especially why he was grading papers. Now Naruto's paper had a big red slash through it. He had yet to see Kakashi without his mask, something that bothered him, but that didn't stop him from kissing Iruka regularly. They had promised to take Naruto out for a picnic dinner before celebrating New Year with him so they had to leave soon. Iruka had been hoping to finish grading before they had to leave but clearly, Kakashi had other plans.

An hour later, Iruka stepped from the bedroom, having not finished grading, followed by Kakashi who had offered the distraction for Iruka not to finish grading. They got to the grassy area they had agreed upon and set up. Naruto strolled over shortly after, gleeful to have a family to spend New Year with. Iruka was sitting back looking up at the sky as the light began to fade, Naruto sitting next to him quietly, and Kakashi behind him, something string and warm to lean back on.

"Are you having fun Naruto?" Kakashi asked, sounding oddly like he didn't care.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"I think this is the quietest I've ever seen you." Iruka teased drawing a laugh from the other two.

"I guess I don't have anything else to say." Naruto shrugged. He was comfortable enough with them to be still, to be quiet. He didn't need to fill the silence with unending nonsensical chatter. They watched as people set off fireworks to bring in the New Year.

"Happy New Year!" The three chorused.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"How long have we been together?" Iruka asked, knowing the answer.

"Is this a test? If I answer wring will you spank me Ruka?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Three years." Iruka answered his own question.

"Is it our anniversary?" Kakashi asked, he was pretty sure it wasn't but maybe he'd forgotten.

"No. I'm just thinking, we've been together three years, and I have never seen you without your mask." Iruka said. Kakashi fell silent. "You take it off, I know, but I've never seen you without it." Iruka said. His hopes fell further at Kakashi's sudden and extended silence.

"I should go. I have a mission." Kakashi said as he rose to leave.

"You always say that when I bring it up." Iruka said frowning. Kakashi said nothing, simply left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Weeks went by and Iruka kept quiet about the mask but his curiosity burned hotter with every cloth restricted kiss. They were walking around looking at the cherry blossoms and Iruka went against the normal process of Kakashi making the first move. He leaned in and kissed Kakashi's lips. The copy ninja looked curiously at his mate. They had left their kanji at home, choosing to wander as two normal citizens for a day. Kakashi seemed nervous about the whole scaring small children with his red eye thing but Iruka assured him he'd be fine. Kakashi of course would never show outward concern about anything; he was too cool, laid back, apathetic to the outside world. Iruka, however, didn't need Kakashi to give him signs. He knew what made Kakashi nervous. So he held on tight to Kakashi's hand as they walked around, their faces touched gently by falling petals from the cherry blossom trees. Iruka kissed Kakashi gently, Kakashi watching his boyfriend with mismatched eyes curiously. He didn't have to wait long to find out why Iruka had instigated the kiss. When the tan ninja pulled back, his scarred face came into full view, Kakashi's mask between his teeth. Kakashi's apathetic gaze looked down at Iruka as he stepped back, dropping the cloth from his mouth and looking worriedly up at the silver fox.

"Iruka." Kakashi looked at his mate for a long time.

"Why were you so insistent you keep the mask on?" Iruka asked as he put his tan hand gently on Kakashi's cheek.

"With the mask I have a certain amount of mystery and am granted a level of self I may withhold." Kakashi said.

"But why? Don't you trust me?" Iruka asked.

"Completely. That's why I haven't returned it." Kakashi said as he leaned in to kiss Iruka. Iruka kissed back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura had gone out on a simple mission. Iruka had demanded to go on the mission so he could take Naruto and Kakashi out for ramen after. It turned out to be less a simple mission and more lying in the grass bloody and in pain. Iruka dragged his body over to Kakashi and pulled his mask down to kiss him. Kakashi held on to Iruka, feeling desperately tired. He had spent too much chakra but had taken down the attacker after Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura failed Iruka and Kakashi took up the fight. Iruka had been injured but before it could become serious for the tan ninja, Kakashi stepped in; taking all the damage meant for Iruka and, ignoring the pain, took down the enemy. The three kids had never seen their teacher without his mask and, as Naruto was the only one still conscious; he was the only one to see. He staggered over looking at the two people he cared about the most in the world as they kissed, both covered in blood and wincing at the pain. They were happy to be alive, and happy to be together, and happy that their son was okay. Naruto laughed loudly breaking the two from their kiss with startled confusion. "I thought your face was going to be all crazy or something." Naruto said loudly. Kakashi looked at Iruka for explanation. "And you wore the mask to hide it and that's why you wouldn't even take it off to kiss Iruka." Naruto laughed louder, startling all nearby birds who quickly took flight in fear.

"I have a very ordinary face." Kakashi said pulling up his mask with a small laugh at Naruto's idiocy.

"Quite a lovely face." Iruka laughed ruffling Naruto's blond hair. "Ready for ramen?" He asked as he picked up Sakura and threw her limp body over his shoulder. Naruto gave a hoot of excitement and trotted after him as Kakashi did the same with Sasuke.


End file.
